Día de Muertos MexCol (traducción)
by Alhe's-Nevereverland
Summary: Le encantaría decirse que esa había sido la última vez que tuvo una aventura de una noche con México, pero él era muy consciente de que esto iba a suceder la próxima vez que se le presentara la oportunidad. Esa era la verdad de su relación y siempre la había sido. (México x Colombia y mención de USAMex) Traducción autorizada por Sailorgreywolf. 100% yaoi. Rating "T" por lime.


**Este Fanfic es de la autoría de Sailorgreywolf, que amablemente me permitió hacer la traducción de este one-shot**

**Los personajes aquí mostrados le pertenecen a Sailorgreywolf!**

**Qué graciosa es a vida, no? Colmada de Alejandros, con distintos dueños jajaja **

* * *

Día de Muertos.

El día había sido muy vivo, lo cual era irónico, como se era de esperar en el Día de muertos. Sin embargo, no era nada comparado a la noche. Las personas podrían ser limpiamente divididas en dos grupos: El primero es el de la gente que pusieron altares en los cementerios y construyeron caminos de velas. Estas eran las personas que habían perdido a un ser querido recientemente, estaban de luto y tenían la esperanza de que el espíritu pudiera hacer una última visita en la única noche en que les era posible. El otro grupo, fácilmente discernible, era el que se dedicaba a disfrutar de la celebración y la veía como un día para vestirse y consumir más tequila que de costumbre.  
México, como la representación física del país se sintió dividido entre los dos grupos, por lo que decidió repartir las actividades a lo largo del día.

En primer lugar, realizó una visita obligatoria al lugar en donde celebra a la mayoría de sus fantasmas. Era una cripta debajo de la Ciudad de México que contenía los restos de algunos ex presidentes. Esas tumbas eran fáciles de pasar, o al menos la mayoría de ellas. Alejandro siempre tuvo que resistir el impulso de ir a escupir en donde se encontraban Santa Anna o Díaz; sus agradecimientos hacia ambos ex-mandatarios eran bastante pequeños, pero tenía que guardar la compostura.  
Mientras se encaminaba cada vez más al fondo de aquel lugar, México se fue acercando a las tumbas que significaban mucho más para él. Cada una de ellas pertenecían a uno de los líderes de la revolución o el movimiento de independencia. Rato después se detuvo entre Allende e Hidalgo, trató de leer los nombres y no recordar haber visto las cabezas exhibidas por los españoles en la Alhondiga de Granaditas. Aquí fue cuando empezó a tener un tanto de culpabilidad. Si los espíritus realmente pudieran volver, entonces estos dos siempre se han olvidado de visitar a México y así tener la oportunidad de que éste último se disculpase por sus locuras de joven imprudente. Esta parte de la noche era obligatoria, ya que México siempre tendría sus propios fantasmas a los que lamentar. Ellos tal vez habían estado muertos desde hace más tiempo que la mayoría de los fallecidos a los que se les festejaba hoy en día, pero para México, sus recuerdos siempre permanecerían frescos.

Después de que la tristeza y el arrepentimiento habían terminado, el mexicano fue capaz de pasar a la parte agradable de la noche. Él, al igual que muchos de los jóvenes que tenían su misma edad -físicamente hablando-, se pintaron la cara como un esqueleto en los colores blanco y negro. Naturalmente, Alex añadió algunos adornos para el diseño original. Tener más de un siglo para perfeccionar el maquillaje en su cara, sin duda tenía sus ventajas. El latino se admiraba en el espejo después de haber terminado su obra: El blanco y negro daban a su rostro una cualidad extrañamente inquietante, el dorado en sus ojos parecía brillar como el único color en un paisaje monocromático y su espeso cabello parecía aún más negro de lo que normalmente era. Lo más sorprendente es la forma en la que el moreno se pintó, pues lo hizo para que sus facciones fuesen aún más pronunciadas. México disfrutaba el hecho de que siempre tendría esta noche del año para verse un tanto diferente de lo habitual.

Esa noche el joven país cambió todo el atuendo que había utilizado en celebraciones pasadas. Llevaba una camisa de cuello blanco y un par de pantalones (para visitar la cripta), de los cuáles se despojó y en su lugar decidió ponerse un par diferente que eran mucho más fuerte en tonalidad y mucho más formales; también sacó una chaqueta/torera (?). Todo el disfraz se basó en la vestimenta de un mariachi, pero era diferente, ya que este era especial para el Día de los Muertos. La chaqueta y los pantalones eran de color negro con detalles en blanco muy bien trabajados. Ambas ropas fueron adornadas con una serie de pequeños huesos, que en realidad eran de plástico, pero fácilmente podrían hacerse pasar como pequeños huesos de pollo. La parte posterior de la chaqueta estaba decorada con un gran cráneo bordado en hilo blanco, a excepción del centro de los ojos, que eran dorados. México tuvo que hacer el encargo del traje hace unos varios años, sin embargo éste aún seguía en perfecto estado. Obviamente, el azabache se negó a estar mal vestido en su propia celebración, él es el país y es por eso que él debía tener la mejor vestimenta posible.  
Se acercó a una caja con joyas y sacó un par de aretes de oro. Los oídos de México habían sido perforados desde que era un niño, así que tomó todas las oportunidades posibles para sacar ventaja de ello. Los pendientes que eligió esta noche eran bastante simples, cada uno era un semental de oro en conjunto con un pequeño medallón liso, que también era de oro. Por supuesto, estos accesorios no eran tan pesados ni tan lujosos cómo los que solía portar cuando vivía con Azteca, a pesar de su valor económico. Se volvió hacia el espejo y se dio cuenta, como todos los años, de que esos pantalones habían hecho que su trasero se viera mucho mejor, además de resaltar sus otros atributos, claro. En general , se veía totalmente sensual y atractivo, que era exactamente lo que quería lograr. Con eso, el mexicano fue capaz de salir bastante seguro de que él lucía increíble.

* * *

Las fiestas habían sido exactamente como lo había esperado; los jóvenes se la pasaban bailando, y México con ellos; algunos tenían su pareja y otros trataban de ligarlo, pero el azabache los ignoraba. Incluso participó en algunos concursos de aguante al alcohol, pero jamás perdió el control sobre sí mismo.  
Dormir con los mortales habían perdido su atractivo hace mucho tiempo. Eran tan ignorantes, tan poco interesantes...Simplemente no valía la pena tener que lidiar con las bromas estúpidas. México se fue de fiesta en fiesta, con la intención de disfrutar del ambiente animado. Él podría estarse divirtiendo más si tuviera a alguien para pasar la noche en compañía, pero su novio había dejado perfectamente claro que él estaba ocupado esa noche. Mendigo gringo cabrón.

A la tercera fiesta, le pareció ver un rostro bastante familiar. México se acercó al muchacho, que era muy notable por el hecho de que él no estaba vestido con disfraz alusivo o traía maquillaje. En cambio, llevaba una camiseta roja que se ajustan muy fuertemente contra su pecho; también traía un cigarrillo en la boca, pero no fue hasta que el mexicano se acercó que quedó muy claro -por el olor que emitía-, que fumaba marihuana y no tabaco. El primero en hablar fue el mexicano:

──Hola Enrique,¿No deberías estar haciendo unas lineas de, no sé...Coca?

Colombia no se veía para nada sorprendido por aquel comentario, o por la presencia del otro. Se limitó a responder con frialdad, mirando a México, que siempre había sido un par de centímetros más alto que él.

──Yo realmente estoy tratando de deshacerme de ese hábito, así que te haré saber cuando lo logre...De todas formas, yo quería pasarla aquí esta noche── Alejandro levantó la ceja.

──¿Y por qué será?──Preguntó arrogante.

El mexicano no iba a permitirse pensar en lo que le gustaría hacerle a Colombia en ese preciso momento. Su historia ya estaba llena de una serie de encuentros íntimos, que sólo se habían vuelto más complicados con el paso del tiempo. El colombiano se veía excepcionalmente bien esa noche, a pesar de que se viera fuera de lugar ahí. Tenía el pelo corto y peinado con gel de modo que era suave, pero sobresalía en la parte delantera. Al igual que México, que llevaba joyas; una cadena de plata con una pequeña cruz era visible alrededor de su cuello y llevaba un solo diamante en uno de sus oídos.

Rió ante la mirada de Alejandro y se recargó en la pared mirando hacia el resto de la fiesta.

──Me encanta un buen circo── Luego, de manera espectacular se volteó hacia México_── ..._Y tu eres sinceramente la única persona que hace que todo este show de fenómenos se vea bien── Hizo una pausa y miró al otro de arriba abajo antes de seguir hablando── Quiero decir, realmente bien. Eres la única persona que se me ocurre que puede verse aún mejor pintado como una persona muerta.

El mexicano gruñó, él no apreciaría a alguien que insultaba una de sus fiestas favoritas, especialmente cuando ese alguien era Colombia. Se acercó más y dijo:

──Eso no explica por qué está aquí.

Colombia suspiró y le dio un nuevo toque a su cigarrillo ──Yo quería ver al gran dictador del hemisferio occidental en pintura de payaso── México dio a Colombia una mirada que indicaba la confusión que sentía. La declaración había sido totalmente sin sentido o por lo menos bastante enigmática. Entonces se aclaró ──Estados Unidos. Yo quería ver a Estados Unidos con pintura en la cara; me imaginé que él hace que parezca tan ridículo como tu haces que se vea bien. Entonces, ¿Dónde está tu novio?¿En un establecimiento de comida rápida?

──Él dijo que estaba ocupado con Halloween, así que no podía venir a pasar la noche conmigo.

La realización de lo estúpido que sonaba en él esa declaración le hizo sentirse humillado. El magnífico Estados Unidos de América le hacía lo mismo cada año: Alfred siempre le decía que estaba ocupado con Halloween, a pesar del hecho de que la celebración había sido dos días anteriores al festejo del mexicano. El problema residía en que Estados Unidos parecía no tener ningún deseo de pasar por lo menos un poquito de tiempo con su novio en el Día de los Muertos. Pero si el estadounidense no se iba a molestar en venir aquí, entonces México no tenía por qué arruinarse el día, solo porque al gringo no le gustase su fiesta. No valía la pena ponerse a pelear si Colombia se veía lo suficientemente dispuesto como para salir a cenar. Si Estados Unidos no iba a escatimar nada de su "valioso" tiempo para estar aquí, entonces México iba a tener su diversión como fuera y con quien él quisiera.

──Pobre de ti, rechazado en una de tus noches favoritas del año...──Dijo Enrique con una piedad fingida, dando otro toque a su cigarro, para después dirigir su mano libre hacia a mejilla del mexicano.

E interceptando la acción del sudamericano con su propia mano, contestó ──Ya deberías saber que no me gusta tu mano en mi mejilla. Antonio siempre solía hacer eso.

Sin embargo, no soltó la mano del colombiano tan rápido. Un movimiento agresivo indicó un cambio en las intenciones de Alejandro, las cuales Colombia captó. Así que sonrió y dijo:

──¿Dónde prefieres que las ponga entonces? Ya que estás solo esta noche y te ves tan increíblemente deseable...

Enrique se puso de puntillas para poder inclinarse hacia adelante y susurrar al oído de México.

──Siempre te ves deseable, pero, esta noche me estás haciendo sentir como un maldito necrofílico...── México estaba perfectamente familiarizado a esa táctica: Era una de las que Colombia siempre solía utilizar. Le gustaba tener la cara del mexicano tan cerca como fuera posible pero sin tocar, le resultaba muy seductor. Alejandro se inclinaba un poco para seguirle el juego a Colombia, pues realmente deseaba tener compañía esa noche.  
Tomó la mano de Enrique y la movió a su cadera. El colombiano sonrió ──¿Por qué de repente siento como que sé lo que va a suceder?

México decidió que quería "tomarle el pelo al niño un poco más". Soltó la muñeca del sudamericano, pero éste dejó la mano donde estaba.

──Tal vez estás un poco pasado (ebrio/drogado), Enrique. ¿Qué estás fumando?

Colombia miró el cigarrillo y dijo:

──Bueno, todo el mundo piensa que soy un drogadicto de todos modos, así que pensé que también podría probar el sabor local── El norteamericano ya sabía que eso era simplemente una broma.

──El tráfico de marihuana está estrictamente prohibido. Voy a tener que confiscar eso.

Colombia se veía muy impresionado, pero lo vio como una oportunidad.

──Si lo quieres, quítamelo.

Tomó el cigarrillo, le dio la vuelta y se colocó cuidadosamente la colilla en la boca. México entendió y apreció la audacia del coqueteo. Alec se inclinó hacia delante y tomó la punta ahora expuesta del cigarrillo entre sus labios. Esto significaba que los labios de ambos se rozaron entre sí mientras el cigarrillo era trasladado, y eso era exactamente lo que Colombia quería. Era casi un beso, pero el mexicano se alejó demasiado rápido como para que esto llegara a ser un hecho. Cuando se apartaron, Alejandro tomó el cigarrillo y le dio un toque.

──Tienes buen gusto, este es de una calidad excepcional...Siempre has tenido tan buen gusto~...── Las últimas palabras fueron dichas en un tono que indicaban que ya no estaba hablando acerca de las drogas.

México inmediatamente arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo y aplastó lo que quedaba de él bajo su zapato. Luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Enrique.

──Así que ¿Qué te parece ?¿Debería darte a probar algo más?

El colombiano miró directamente a los ojos de México y asintió gustoso. El más alto de los dos se inclinó y finalmente unieron sus labios en un beso lento y seductor. México utilizó los suyos para incitar a los labios del otro latino a abrirse; poco después, sus lenguas se habían entrelazado. La boca de Enrique sabía en demasía a lo que había estado fumando, sin embargo, a Alejandro le gustaba ese sabor, era un tanto... embriagante. México hizo que el beso durara el mayor tiempo posible, permitiendo que las manos de Colombia a vagaran por encima de su pecho. Cuando por fin se separaron a falta de respiración, el mexicano sonrió satisfecho.

La pintura blanca había manchado los labios del joven colombiano. Lucía muy divertido porque era exactamente lo contrario de una mujer que untó su lápiz labial cuando besa a alguien. El mayor puso su mano en la cara del extranjero y pasó el dedo sobre las manchas blancas en los labios del otro.

──Tienes un poco de blanco justo allí...── Colombia sonrió.

──Eso no es inusual cuando estoy contigo── Y finalmente pasó su lengua por los labios tratando de ser muy seductor mientras lo hacía.

Funcionó hasta cierto punto.

Alejandro se inclinó de nuevo y volvió a besar a Enrique. Esta vez, el otro se posicionó a sí mismo en contra de México y cambió su peso de manera que sus caderas estaban pegadas una a la otra. Alejandro hundió la mano en el cabello de Enrique y la usó para mantener el control sobre él. Era una manera de mostrar que él era dominante, no importa lo que Colombia trató de hacer.

México se apartó una vez más, sintiéndose absoluta y completamente encendido ahora. Puede ser que sea a causa de la hierba, pero lo dudaba. Lo más probable, era el hecho de que Colombia estaba usando su lengua en unos aspectos muy interesantes.

──¿Qué hay de ti y de tu boca con gran talento que me hicieron olvidar que yo siquiera sé que Alfred existe?

El sureño no dijo nada por unos momentos, pero sus ojos dejaron muy en claro que eso era exactamente lo que quería. Él comenzó a besar el cuello de México agresivamente. México dio un quejido que no sonaba como tal.

──Si...Eso es exactamente lo que quería lograr

El azabache utilizó su mano sobre la cabeza del sudamericano para dirigirlo más y más. Colombia se movió desde el cuello hasta la clavícula y, finalmente, tuvo que desabotonar la camisa de México para besarle el torso.

──Puedes ir todo hacia abajo, cariño, pero no aquí...Tenemos que irnos── Dijo el mexicano en un tono que comenzaba a sonar como un susurro ronco y acalorado.

México era muy consciente del hecho de que una vez que comenzaba a usar apodos, no había vuelta atrás. Él se había comprometido con esto de cierta forma, a pesar de que fue exactamente lo que le prometió y juró a Estados Unidos que nunca haría de nuevo. Engañarle.  
Colombia se separó y dijo:

──Llévame a tu casa y me muéstrame cómo lo hacen los muertos.

México sonrió arrogante y travieso.

──¿Hacer qué, Enrique?── Respondió sordeándose.

Colombia movió deliberadamente sus caderas contra las del mayor. La fricción causó que un pequeño gemido escapara de la garganta de México. El más bajo de los dos miró hacia atrás y dijo:

──Creo que tu sabes exactamente qué.

México hizo una mueca y rápidamente forzó sus labios a juntarse de nuevo.

* * *

Colombia entró en el salón y de inmediato se echó en el sofá, que estaba hecho de cuero negro. México lo siguió lentamente, observando cuidadosamente la forma en que el otro se movía. Las caderas del chico se movían con un ritmo que sugería que estaba bailando algo en un compás muy constante.

Fue un gesto muy amable de USA el que eso estuviera sucediendo ahora, ya que no "pudo" estar con su novio esa noche...

Colombia extendió intencionalmente sus extremidades en la medida que pudo, lanzando una de sus piernas sobre el respaldo del sofá. La posición fue muy provocativa.

México se acercó al sofá extendiendo su mano sobre el pie de Colombia y poco a poco se fue acercando más a medida que avanzaba su mano por la pierna del colombiano, que estaba cubierto por un par de jeans. Enrique se arqueó contra él. En esencia, él estaba sometiendo por completo. Todas sus señales corporales mostraban que estaba completamente dispuesto a dejar que el mexicano se saliera con la suya. El azabache plantó la rodilla con firmeza entre las piernas del país sureño mientras se acercaba para iniciar un nuevo beso. Para este punto, Colombia tenía pintura blanca en sus labios, así como pequeñas líneas en la cara donde los dedos de México le habían tocado. Sin embargo, Alejandro rompió el beso y le dijo en un susurro:

──Ya vuelvo, voy a ir a lavar mi "maquillaje de payaso"... Mantente en esa posición, me gustan tus piernas así── Movió su mano de la pierna hacia la entrepierna y acarició el bulto ahí situado──Y aquí también me gusta, por supuesto.

Colombia se quejó en voz alta debido al estímulo, pero tan pronto como el mexicano comenzó a alejarse lo tomó de la muñeca para evitar que se fuera.

──¡No lo hagas! Me gusta como eres ahora. Te ves...Alzó la mano y apartó un mechón de cabello de Alejandro_── ..._Exótico...── Pasó del mechón hacia el cuello _──..._tenebroso...── terminó en la chaqueta de México── E increíblemente sexy...

México tenía una vaga idea del estado en el que su pintura podía estar, la cual, se encontraba en gran parte sobre Colombia, pero decidió que si al colombiano le gustaba eso, entonces él se quedaría con la pintura puesta. Sonrió.

──Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres... Levanta los brazos── Enrique cumplió con la petición y Alejandro fue capaz de retirarle la camiseta.

El norteño comenzó a pasar sus manos por la piel expuesta del menor. México no iba a usar su boca tanto como lo había hecho Colombia. Si lo hacía, podría parecer que estuviesen al mismo nivel y eso no era lo que el mexicano quería. Comenzó a tentar al colombiano trazando pequeños círculos al rededor de sus pezones antes de hacer contacto.  
Colombia era muy vocal, gimiendo ruidosamente cuando México finalmente le tocó el pezón.

──¿No deberíamos estar haciendo esto en la cama? El sofá es un poco "limitante"...

Colombia respondió con una voz entrecortada:

──No, no hay que manchar de pintura unas sábanas tan bonitas── Alzó la mano y comenzó a deshacer el resto de los botones de la camisa del mexicano.

Alejandro permitió que el otro le terminara de desabotonar la camisa. Colombia besó el pecho del mexicano, abriéndose camino lentamente hacia abajo. México lo detuvo cuando llegó al estómago; el norteamericano aún tenía al menor sujetado de su cabello. Colombia levantó la mirada hacia el mexicano, pero no dijo nada. México, no muy gentilmente, desabrochó y quitó los pantalones al sudamericano, lo que lo dejó en ropa interior.

──¿Estás pensando en desnudarme, mi amor?── Dijo el muchacho resaltando la últimas palabras.

México continuó sonriendo, se inclinó y besó el cuello de Colombia de manera agresiva, lo que provocó que Enrique gimiera mientras se arqueaba de placer.

──No parece que lo estés entendiendo, Enrique. Tú eres mi juguete para la noche y voy a hacer lo que yo quiera contigo...── Colombia sonrió un poco herido por la palabras y envolvió sus piernas desnudas alrededor de México.

──Hazlo, entonces. Eso es lo que quieres,¿no? ¡Deja de estarme solo provocando!

──Eres tan impaciente...── Rió Alejandro.

Con eso se inclinó y comenzó besar todo a su paso, al mismo tiempo que trataba de desabrochar sus propios pantalones. Una vez que finalmente consiguió quitárselos, el mayor desconectó el beso, mientras pasaba su mano por la pierna expuesta del menor.

──Aguanta, "cariño"...Esto va a ser un largo paseo...

* * *

El sureño se despertó a la mañana siguiente completamente desnudo en el sofá, vestido con tan solo una manta. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y trató de sentir a su amado alrededor del sofá en ese limitado espacio: Por lo que se había percatado, estaba solo. Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero no de manera positiva. Recordaba la noche anterior perfectamente, había sido una de las pocas veces que le dieron exactamente lo que quería. Pero ahora se estaba preguntando si todo había sido un sueño. Si lo fue, entonces había sido un sueño muy intenso. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Colombia se hicieron añicos al escuchar la voz de México.

──Veo que estás despierto, Enrique...── Colombia por fin abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

México estaba de pie al lado del sofá, ya vestido. El colombiano gruñó por lo bajo; esto era precisamente lo que él debería de haber esperado del norteño.

──Buenos días, Alejandro. ¿Qué hora es?

México no respondió a la pregunta y en su lugar dio la vuelta al sofá y le aventó ropa al colombiano, era la que había usado la noche anterior...

──Ahí está tu ropa. Vístete rápido.

El colombiano agarró la camiseta de la cima de aquella pila de ropa y trató de no sentirse desilusionado o herido. Esa conducta era increíblemente típica de México.  
Enrique se incorporó y comenzó a ponerse el resto de su ropa. Intentó hacer conversación otra vez.

──Parece que estás en un apuro... ¿Tienes algún motivo?── En realidad esperaba desesperadamente que México no le dijera la razón. Había una cosa en particular que no quería oír, pero era muy obvio.

──Yo no te quiero aquí cuando mi novio llegue. Alfred llamó hace aproximadamente media hora, y él quiere disculparse conmigo en persona por no estar aquí anoche. Obviamente, tendrás que haberte ido para entonces...

Colombia soltó un suspiro resignado cuando México dijo el nombre del gringo norteamericano. Él no sólo odiaba al estadounidense por estar saliendo con México, era sobre todo debido a la audacia de Estados Unidos con respecto su política exterior. Él estaba constantemente mirando hacia su país con arrogancia y superioridad; eso era completamente frustrante para el latino. Entonces, Enrique se encolerizó.

──Oh, ya veo cómo es esto. Pero... Tu podrías dejarlo── Esto solo provocó las burlas del mexicano.

──¿Por ti? No lo creo.

El colombiano se puso de pie, sintiendo la rabia y la furia correr por sus venas.

──¡¿Y por qué no?! ¡Yo te haría más feliz de lo que él lo hace!── Dio unos pasos hacia adelante de modo que se encontraba más cerca de México. El otro extendió su mano y la puso sobre el hombro de Colombia.

──Mira, Enrique, no te quieras creer la gran cosa. Eres bueno en la cama, eso es todo. Amo a Alfred y yo nunca lo dejaría por una puta como tu.

El colombiano retrocedió, ofendido por el insulto. A México no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. Colombia miró a su alrededor, buscando algo con lo que distraerse de la agonía que se estaba materializando en su pecho. Pensó en algo que México le había señalado la noche anterior:

──¿Ya se quitó toda la pintura de mi cara?

Alex estaba observando los movimientos de Colombia con mucho cuidado, debatiéndose si debería apresurar al otro para que se fuera.

──Sí, yo te la limpié. Ya no tienes nada de pintura ahora.

Enrique jamás se dio cuenta del momento en el que eso sucedió. Desde que había dejado de consumir cocaína de manera regular, tenía el sueño más pesado y profundo.

El dolor en el centro de su pecho estaba empeorando cada vez más. El ir a lavar la pintura de su rostro podría haber sido un buen momento íntimo para que pudiera irse un poco más tranquilo, pero en cambio, México había optado por hacerlo tan frío y clínico como le fue posible. Para este punto, Colombia sólo quería salir antes de que el dolor en el pecho empeorara. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta con México mirando su espalda. Justo antes de abrir la puerta para salir, Enrique se volvió hacia Alejandro, todavía un tanto enojado y un poco dolido, dijo:

──¿Sabes una cosa, Alejandro? Eres peor que la cocaína. Siempre me elevas hasta lo más alto antes de dejarme caer al vacío... Y por alguna razón, aún soy adicto a ti.

En el último momento se rompió y tuvo que salir antes de que el norteamericano pudiera decir algo. Al otro lado de la puerta, fuera de la casa del mexicano, Colombia dejó de caminar, se apoyó contra la puerta y suspiró. Le encantaría decirse que esa había sido la última vez que tuvo una aventura de una noche con México, pero él era muy consciente de que esto iba a suceder la próxima vez que se le presentara la oportunidad. Esa era la verdad de su relación y siempre la había sido. Colombia finalmente se apartó de la puerta y se fue.

* * *

**Buenooo! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi al leerlo!**

**Y espero de igual forma que haya hecho una traducción coherente y de su agrado**

**Me da igual que no estemos en la época del año, este fic me gustó y por eso lo traduje ;D**

**P.D: Si me faltaron guiones largos, haganmelo saber, ya que tuve que ponerlos de nuevo porque FF no los marcaba :'c**

**Me gustan los Reviews y los comentarios constructivos (no sean malas ;-;)**


End file.
